Good from the Bad
by Resacon1990
Summary: Sometimes good things can come from the bad. Ikarishipping! Warning: attempted suicide


**Good from the Bad**

The cold air was harsh on her bare skin, the light breeze caressing her midnight blue hair and her sky blue eyes reflected the full moon gazing down at her. All she wore was the old outfit of her youth, minus the beanie that was clutched tightly in her hands, being twisted over and over.

The bridge was lonely, no one in sight. It was quiet, almost mournful. Darkness surrounded her inside and out. While slipping the beanie back on her head, she took in a deep breath and when she let it out, she could see it drift up in front of her in a white cloud before turning invisible. Tears stained her face and her hands automatically started rubbed her numb arms.

Where was he? He knew about her, he knew she was planning tonight. Maybe he really didn't care? Maybe their dating for the past two years counted as nothing? Maybe he was to absorbed in his up coming contest that she meant nothing?

Swallowing hard, she coughed back a sob and stepped forward, closer to the railing of the bridge. Glancing down, she caught a look of the dark, inviting, churning water. The stars twinkled on it, almost as if it was seductively winking at her.

Slowly, she went to go step even closer when a voice interrupted her.

"It's a dark night tonight isn't it, Troublesome?"

She recoiled at the voice, and the name and turned to look at the speaker. A tall, handsome, purple haired man was leaning against the railing, his eyes on the moon. Swallowing, she choked out a reply.

"I-I guess…" she stuttered, stepping back. He glanced at her.

"Why are you out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She countered. He chuckled lightly before throwing a smirk at her.

"Touché." He said, turning his head to watch her. "Not contemplating suicide are you?"

Her mouth fell open, shocked. "What? No!"

"Sure seems like it."

"I-I assure you! I'm not!" she cried, holding her hands up in protest. He raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced.

"Sure."

"Just… leave me alone." She murmured, turning away. He sighed.

"Who are you waiting for Troublesome? Who do you want to stop you?" he asked, very serious. She turned and looked at him, wide eyed.

"W-what?" she stuttered, frowning on the question. He sighed again.

"That's the only reason you haven't jumped yet isn't it? Are you waiting for that loser? The one people associate with a penguin?"

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about!" she snarled, anger blazing over her face. He snorted.

"Boyfriend who loves you I'm guessing?"

"He loves me very much!"

"Not enough to stop you."

Her mouth dropped open, but nothing came out. He was saying the truth really. She swallowed and glared at him.

"Go away. Now." She growled, wanting to end it. He sighed and pushed away from the railing.

"Just remember, only the ones who love you the most will save you." He whispered as he passed her, his black eyes locking with hers. "Goodnight Troublesome."

And with that, he was gone. Leaving her all alone.

"Oh Arceus…" she mumbled, sinking to her knees with tears streaming down her face. She glanced at her hands before shaking her head.

It was just a mess. Life was just a mess for her. What was the point in living if there was nothing to live for?

A single drop splashed on her face and she glanced up, only to see more come pounding down, drowning her slowly. She coughed a sob and looked at the ground, watching the rain hit the ground, soaking her in the process.

"How cliché?" she muttered, not knowing whether it was her tears or if it was the rain dripping off her nose.

She dragged herself up off the ground and rested against the rail again, staring off into the distance where thousands of little lights showing the Guy Fawkes celebration was being held. Sighing, she wished she could be there.

Suddenly, fireworks began to light up the sky, Thousands of beautiful lights flashed, reflecting in her eyes. Four specific fireworks caught her attention though. One that said _Marry me? _And the other three were three different names.

She gave a sad smile. Six very lucky people would be embracing right now, sharing kisses and their love with their other half. There very lucky people that weren't her.

Taking another glance around, and not seeing anyone, she stepped up to the railing and looked once again at the water.

"I'm standin' on the bridge" she whispered, "I'm waitin' in the dark" she glanced up at the moon, letting her tears blur it out. "I thought that you'd be here by now" she continued, thinking of her boyfriend. "There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground" Taking her last glance around, and seeing no one is sight, she took a deep breath. "I'm listening but there's no sound" she finished.

"I'm sorry…" she breathed, sobbing viciously, before letting go of the rail, allowing herself to fall forward.

...

She lurched to a stop, dangling from the bridge. Confusion took over her face and a small spark of hope flickered in her as she realized someone was holding onto her hand.

"Goddamn it Troublesome." A gruff voice echoed. The hope died instantly when she realized it wasn't her boyfriend.

"Let me go." She muttered, glancing up at the man holding onto her hand for dear-life. He shook his head and tried pulling her up. She resisted.

"No. Let me go! Please… I beg you! No one needs me… no one wants me… no one loves me…" she cried, tears streaking down her face.

"I need you! I want you! I love you!" he shouted over the pounding rain.

She froze. He loved her? That purple-haired man, she'd been crushing on for so many years loved her? Surely this was a joke.

"Don't lie to me!" she snapped, trying to shake off his hand. He stared at her, trying to show his love for her through his eyes.

"No, I love you! Remember what I said earlier?"

His previous words flickered through her head, _"Just remember, only the ones who love you the most will save you." _

"You…" she trailed off, her mind going crazy. He loved her?

"Troublesome! You're slipping!" he cried, lunging for her other hand. Her eyes widened as her hand slipped out of his. Instantly, she began to fall again, a scream on her lips this time.

The water rushed up to meet her, but almost as if in slow motion. Squeezing her eyes shut, she screamed again. Her heart breaking.

She was so stupid, if only she'd grabbed his other hand, if only she had yelled at him that she loved him too, if only she hadn't tried committing suicide.

The water slammed into her, engulfing her and swallowing her up. She was surprised she didn't die instantly, then again, she had landed in the water just right, so she wouldn't die from impact. She'd die from drowning.

She tried swimming to the top and gasped for air as soon as she reached it, but a wave crashed over her head, sending her back down. The water raged around her, not willing to part. She let out a soundless scream but the water just rushed into her lungs, taking over the inside of her body as well.

She let out silent screams, over and over again, working her arms and kicking her legs to exhaustion trying to reach the surface. And it was only when she could fight no more, and the dark started to take over, did she feel her savior.

Strong arms wrapped tightly around her, yanking her to the surface. Muffled shouting pounded into her brain as she gasped frantically for air before being forced down again by another wave. Slowly, she felt herself being dragged through the water, above it sometimes, below it others. Gasping for breath at one point before having it forced out of her the next.

Finally, she felt herself being lifted up and the hard wood of a wharf was being pressed against her back. The strong presence she had felt before, gone, but a heavy panting was still there.

"Troublesome… come on Troublesome! Wake up!" she heard the soft, urgent whisper and cracked open an eye to see a drenched, worried looking purple-haired man. A small smile appeared on his face.

"You're ok…" he mumbled. She locked eyes with him for a second before sobs ripped her throat and she threw herself at him, crying into his chest.

"I'm so sorry! So so sorry!" she cried, her arms tight around his waist. He rubbed her back and cooed soothing words into her ear, trying to quite her down.

"I was dumb and stupid! I'm so sorry!" she blurted. "You must hate me!"

He laughed and pulled her away, smiling down at her.

"No. I love you Troublesome." He breathed. She glanced up at him, hardly able to see through the tears.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear, wiping away her tears as well.

"Really really." He replied, kissing her forehead and pulling her head back to his chest. Her grip tightened.

"I-I love you too." She whispered. It felt right saying that, to him of all people.

He chuckled and she felt his chest viabrate, causing her to sigh in delight. His hand stroked her hair lightly as she pulled back from him.

Looking up, a firework exploded behind his head, lighting up the smile on his face that made her heart want to melt.

"I love you so much."


End file.
